


My Kryptonite

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cults, Dad and Son meet for the first time, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: Alice returns back from her undercover mission and let her son bring her to the Jones household, where FP is waiting for her and about to meet his son for the very first time. But that is not the only thing that would happen that night...**''And me? What am I to you?''''My Kryptonite.''''It scares the hell out of me, Alice. But you are. You know me like nobody else ever will. You are the one that reminds me of who I truly am.''''I know I am. That's the problem, FP. You can't breathe with me in your life. I'm the one that destroys you. That's why we won't work.''
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My Kryptonite

''Yes, of course both of you are welcome here. Are you on your way yet?'' Jughead asked his girlfriend at the other side of the phone. It was after eleven pm already, but she had called him in a rush as they were looking for a place to stay that night.

''Do you need anything? Can we do something for you?'' He asked her worriedly as Betty had just explained what had gone down that night. She didn't have the time to properly tell him all the details of that night, so it was one big blur for him so he needed to wait patiently for them to return to the Jones residence on Elm Street.

''I think we're okay, Jug. My mom has a few injuries but that's about it. We'll see you in a bit. Charles is driving us your way. Is your dad okay with us staying the night?'' Betty asked him as she stared out of the car window before she focused back on her half brother and her mother sitting in the front. They were awfully silent, so she was well aware of the fact that her voice was the only thing in the car that was present.

''Yes, it's totally fine. This is your home too, you know that.'' His voice turned a little softer as he hoped that even when his mother had bought her old home, that nothing would ever change about her being welcome there. He still felt weird about the idea of him now living in the place she grew up in, but she was practically always with them and he didn't want that to ever change. 

''Thanks, Jug. I love you.'' She smiled a little to herself as she got reminded once again how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like him. He was always there to have her back, even with organ harvesting cults chasing her and her mother.

''Love you too.'' He answered her, the same smile appearing on his face. He hang up the phone and looked at his father, who sat on the couch and had followed the conversation he had with his girlfriend as he understood that it concerned him.

''What's going on?'' He asked curious as he tried to read the answer in his son's eyes. He had a lazy movie night planned but it looked like that was about to change as Jughead started to explain what he and Betty had been talking about.

''Apparently Betty and Alice took down Edgar Evernever and the Farm tonight. They would tell us the whole story later, but I she mentioned that Alice shot him.'' Jughead said, letting out the breath he had been holding in. He had no clue what his girlfriend had been part of today, and he felt guilty about the fact that he hadn't been there to protect her.

''Luckily it's all over now.'' He sighed as he sat down on the couch next to his father, who was staring into space as he processed the information. As far as FP was concerned Alice had been deep into the Farm, standing right behind Edgar Evernever and his beliefs, but now he heard that she had been the one to kill him.

''Did you know Alice is a FBI informant? It turned out she has been investigating them for a while now.'' Jughead gazed into the eyes of his father, trying to read if he aware of this fact, but the growing confusion told him that he was clueless.

If he hadn't known about Alice's role as the mole in the Farm then he wouldn't know about Charles either. Betty told him they were coming this way, which would mean that Charles was going to face his dad for the first time, and his dad was going to face the son he thought he was dead. It wasn't his place to tell, even when the words were burning on his lips. If someone was telling him tonight it should be Alice, he reminded himself.

''No, I had no idea.'' FP said quietly, as he broke the eye contact with his son and stared down at the floor. Suddenly the woman he thought he knew so well turned out to be someone different, someone with a big secret she had never trusted him enough for to tell.

He was the one who screwed up, who broke both their hearts, but it still felt like someone stabbed him in his heart as he found out about her undercover mission. He could have helped her, they could have been a strong team. Did she lie to him everytime he asked her about the Farm? Did she make up stories about how the Farm turned her life around so she finally could be happy? Did she lie to him when she told him that it was the Farm who opened her up to the idea of letting someone in again?

There were a thousands of questions wandering through his mind right now and they stayed unanswered. Everything she had told him the last few months suddenly became a blur as he started to doubt what was true and what had been a smoke screen to protect her new job. Had he been part of her disguise? Was everything they shared just a way to make her being brainwashed more believable?

Jughead analysed his face as he saw the tears well up, and sensed that there was going on a lot more into his father's brain then he was telling right now. He quickly changed the conversation about the more practical side of it, as he hadn't officially asked for permission yet.

''Anyway, they need a place to stay tonight. Betty asked if they could come over so I told them that's okay.'' He snapped FP out of his thoughts as he now looked up from staring at his hands.

All he did was nod slightly, as he couldn't protest about them staying there. It was going to be difficult to see Alice after how things had went down between them the last time they properly talked to one another. Still, he wants her to be safe and would never object her staying at her old house.

Jughead had walked over to the kitchen to pour both of them something to drink, that was gladly accepted by his Dad. Even if he wanted too, there wasn't much time to think about what he was going to say to her as the doorbell started ringing. Jughead placed down his glass and stood up from the couch to walk over to the door. As soon as he opened it he looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his girlfriend.

Without hesitation he grabbed her hands and yanked her a little closer to him so he was able to properly embrace her in a tight hug. She instantly gave into the hug and buried her head in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent as it always managed to calm her down.

''I'm so glad you are safe.'' He whispered in her ear, before he pressed a kiss on her temple. She pulled back a little and gave him one of the smile he had fallen so head over heels in love with.

''Me too.'' She sighed and let her hand slip from his upper arm down to his hand to intertwine with her own.

As Betty took a step into the living room Jughead focused on Alice and Charles, who stood closely behind her. ''Come in, Mrs. S. You must be exhausted. Just tell me when you need anything.'' He placed his hand on her arm for a few seconds, as he looked at the bags under her eyes and the scars on her face. He had no idea that even a woman as badass as Alice Smith could look so broken.

''Thank you, Jughead. We truly appreciate that we're able to stay here tonight.'' She smiled at the boy, as the nerves slowly took over her body. This wasn't the way she had planned it, but right now she was going to face the man that had crushed her heart not that long ago.

In that moment it sort of worked out for the best, as she could let go of the guilt of keeping a big secret for him and without him in her life she could focus on The Farm and The Farm only, but deep down she was still grieving the loss of their relationship. There was barely time to mentally prepare herself for a moment like that, but now she had to face him whether she liked it or not.

She stepped into the living room as she brushed along Jughead and stood still next to her daughter, who just got out of an hug with FP. Since she had been living with them for a while now she had started to grow as one of his own, and he was truly glad to know she was safe.

As he took a step back he looked straight into Alice's piercing blue eyes, who seemed tired in a way he had never seen before. He knew she was fierce and he knew she had to be brave this night, or maybe she had been brave for months now, but the way she was looking like him right now, desperately trying not to break down, was new even for him.

''Alice...'' He said lowly, as he tried to take a step into her direction, until his eyes fell upon a young man that followed Jughead into the house. She turned around, looking at their son and smiled slightly as he walked her way and placed his hand on her lower back.

Betty joined him on his other side and grabbed his arm. ''Thank you, Charles.'' His sister quietly said to him, giving him a soft smile. He answered her by placing his other arm around her and looked at both her and their mom, who's eyes were beaming proudly.

''Sorry, but who's this?'' FP asked confused, as he scanned the boy who seemed to know both Alice and Betty. He looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out what it was that was so appealing to him. He had never seen him before, but still it felt like there was something about him that he had known for a long time now.

As FP asked the inevitable question Alice and Charles shared a look. With his eyes he asked for permission to reveal his identity and even if he could read the fear in her eyes she gave him a slight nod and squeezed his arm. This was the moment she had always dreamed of and yet was terrifying her in a way she couldn't explain. A wave of naseousa hit her as he faced FP, taking a step forward in his direction.

He cleared his throat and folded his hands together, as FP couldn't figure out where the nervous tension on the room was coming from. He looked at his son and his girlfriend and at Alice again, but neither of their expressions betrayed what was going on.

''My name is Charles. Charles Smith.'' He said calmly, as he saw FP's eyes grow wider. ''I'm your son.'' He added to that, almost unable to hide the red color that flushed on his cheeks.

Hearing those words leave the boy's mouth he felt his surroundings getting blurry and a heat wave hitting him like it had suddenly became very hot inside. How could this be possible? Charles was dead, Chic was the one that had killed him, but now the man in front of him tried to convince him that he was the son Alice gave birth to when she was seventeen? Was this the world giving them a second chance to things right? Or was it another intruder who was abusing Alice's vulnerable state?

He wanted to ask so much, but he could only stutter out someone words nobody could understand, so Charles took the bait and answered what he thought he wanted to know.

''I work for the FBI. I am the one that approached Alice to go undercover for us. We have been working together the last few months in secrecy, which is why nobody besides the two of us knew about it. The FBI has been investigating Edgar Evernever for over a few years now, and without Alice we wouldn't have taken them down.'' Charles stated, giving him a very short summary about what happened and why it had been secret for so long.

He looked calm, but inside the feelings were slowly overwhelming him. Besides a picture he had never faced his Dad before, and if wasn't for him finding Alice on accident that the possibility of meeting his father would have never became true. He lived twenty-five years without parents and now suddenly he had two of them. How could he possibly cope with that? Did the man in front of him even want another son? Was he just getting abandoned for the second time in his life?

FP was left speechless, as she soaked in every tiny piece of the face of the man in front of him. Without him even realising it there rolled down a tear over his cheek, as it was no use to fight the overwhelming emotion of having someone back into your life after you thought they were gone for good. When Alice told him about Charles he never had the time to even process that they had a son together, as she had said that he wasn't alive anymore.

But now that all changed when there was a young man that was the sparkling imagine of Alice, telling him that he had been taking down an organ harvesting cult with his mother, while he had known nothing about it all those months. He was there. He was alive. His first born looked him right into his eyes as FP let his tears roll down.

His eyes shifted towards Alice, who's tears had welled up too. She sniffed as she looked into the brown eyes of FP. No matter how mad she had been, seeing him like this broke her heart. She knew that she was hurting him by keeping their son from him for the second time, even when she had no choice left. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do and now she was facing the consequences.

''It's true, FP. He's our boy.'' She said quietly, as FP rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and turned away from them, his back facing the four. He needed a moment to understand what they were saying, that his this grown man was their son. His life got turned upside down in just a couple of minutes.

He had started to prepare himself to have a good talk with Alice about their relationship, but he never expected that to turn into one about their son, who apparently was an FBI agent. All the things he thought were true turned out to be lies or just a disguise to hide what was really going on.

He slowly turned around as he had wiped away his tears and looked back at the four pair of eyes that had been staring at them. They all seemed to wait for his answer, but he had no idea what to say to them. What did they expect? What was appropriate to say if you just found out that your first born was alive? Did they expect him to cry, to be grateful, to be happy, to be mad? In a way he felt everything at the same time.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to collapse at the floor and drown himself in his own tears, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to hold her, just as much as he wanted to push both of them away for not telling him sooner and stabbing him in his back.

''I never knew that--'' He croaked out, his voice cracking because of the lump in his throat, betraying his emotions.

''You couldn't possibly know. Alice told me about what happened with Chic, which is why she was a little suspicious at first. But this time it's really me. No more intruders. I promise. He made up the story about my death, probably so neither of you would go looking for me.'' Charles said quietly, as he shifted his gaze from his mother back to his dad, wanting to assure them that him finding out just now was nowhere his fault.

All his life he blamed the two people that abandoned him, but then he found out who they really were and how their life had been as much of a rollercoaster as his own that made him able slowly could let go of the grudge. Chic had costed him a few years with his parents, and even when he wanted him to pay for that right now he wanted to focus on all the time they had left, not the time they had lost.

FP had been awfully quiet, and he knew that words never had been his strongest quality, which is why he only could give into his strongest instinct. He slowly took a step into Charles' direction, asking him for permission with just one look. Maybe it was because of natural bond they had as father and son or maybe it was because Charles wanted the same, but either way he knew what FP was asking him.

As the boy gave him a almost unnoticeable nod he opened his arms and pulled him in a tight embrace. Feeling his chest against his own made him believe more that he was real, tha the wasn't an hallucination or a dream. Charles wrapped his arms around his dad for the very first time and couldn't fight the emotions taking over him. This was what he had dreamed about as a little boy. A hug from his dad, a hug that told him everything would be fine, a hug that said that he was loved, that he was needed, that he was welcome.

They slowly pulled back and FP placed his hands on the boy's shoulders to look properly look at him now he was so close. He smiled shyly, as he didn't know how to react and then turned his face as Jughead began to speak.

''Let's bring this to your room. Betty can stay with me. Are you okay with taking the couch for the night, Dad?'' He had grabbed their luggage and looked at his dad who was a blown away by all the new information he got.

''Yeah, sure thing.'' He breathed out as he looked at his son carrying the bag upstairs. No matter what their situation was, he would never let Alice sleep on the couch. He had been used to a pull out sofa for a while, and even slept on it when Gladys moved back in, so he would survive another night if he was even able to sleep.

Charles turned around to his mother and sister. ''I'm heading of to the Five Seasons. I'll see you tomorrow.'' He squeezed both their arms, and looked around one more time to smile at the three of them before he left out of the door.

FP had wanted to hold him back and ask him everything that was on his mind, but now probably wasn't the right time. And even if the was, everytime he tried to talk his mouth didn't want to cooperate.

''Let's go upstairs. I'm exhausted.'' Betty sighed and leaned against her mother for a second. Alice gave FP a slight smile as she made her way up the stairs, following her daughter. Tomorrow she'll look for a place to stay, as she didn't want to bother the Jones family any longer than just one night, but right now all she needed was to get some rest.

He watched her go, as he sunk down into the couch again, hearing all those words echo through his mind. It's true, FP. He's our boy. I'm Charles. Charles Smith. I work for the FBI. I'm the one that approached Alice to go undercover for us. No more intruders, I promise. He hadn't drank anything in over two years now, but if he was he would be sure that it was just a very intense hangover dream. But this was reality. This wouldn't blow over once he opened his eyes. This was something he needed to face, and he needed to do the right way this time. No more running away. No more hiding.

There was one thing he needed to start with. He collected all his courage, and made his way towards the stairs, going over to his bedroom. He noticed that the door was slightly open, so he stood still in the doorframe, watching her as she folded her own clothes with his back facing him. By now she was dressed in her pajamas and her pink robe, without having a clue that he was following her every move. For a moment she looked so peaceful that he almost felt bad of breaking that.

''He looks just like you.'' He stated quietly, as he saw Alice freeze now she knew he was there. He took a few steps into the room as she placed her folded t-shirt on top of the pile of clothing and slowly turned around to face him.

It was one of the few times that he couldn't read what was going on in her mind. If he had a talent, then it would definitely being able to read Alice Smith like a book, and it was rare that the words looked so blurry. It could be the own mess in his mind that was making it hard to read her, or because she had trained hard to not let anybody see through her for the undercover mission.

She smiled sadly, but let out a loud sigh and looked him straight into his eyes. ''FP, I don't want to do this right now.'' She pleaded desperately, wanting nothing more than for him to leave.

She could see that her words hurt him, as he took a step back to the door. But then he remembered that he just vowed to himself that this time he was going to do things right. He was going to fight, even if it meant sitting here all night waiting for her to talk to him.

''I think we should, Alice. You know that if we don't we'll fall back into the old habits we tried to get rid off. There won't be a tomorrow, or a day after that. If we don't talk now, you'll never talk to me. We have a son for christ sake.'' He said lowly, walking over to her, hoping to catch her eyes but she tried to avoid his gaze at all costs.

''Like I don't know that.'' She snapped back once he mentioned Charles.

Of course he was right. She hated that he was right. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to shove him out of his door and tell him to leave her alone. She wanted to tell him to disappear out of her life and never come back. But all those things would be lies, or feelings based on irrational anger.

There fell a silence in where she looked up, her look softened. His eyes hopefully began to beam, as he thought she was going to open up, but she did the opposite.

''I just don't think there is something left to say, FP. And even if there is, some things are better left unsaid, we should know that by now. You made your choice clear. You chose the mother of your children. Which apparently, I'm not.'' She stated harshly, trying her hardest to out her feelings in anger, but now she had opened the book FP could read between the lines again.

Then it hit him. Those were the words he told to her. She's the mother of my children. He had never thought about how that must have been a stab right into her soul as he had told her that. Like she didn't matter, like their son didn't matter. But that was never his intention, he had never want to tell her that their baby wasn't important enough.

It was the loss of their child that made him realise he got a second chance with Jughead and Jellybean, that he couldn't waste under any circumstance. He needed to protect the two people in the world that meant to most to him. This wasn't a decision based on his happiness, this was a decision based on making the only kids he had left proud, as he had already let one down that had costed him his life.

''I never meant to hurt you, Alice. I never meant for you to feel less. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting us go.'' He said softly, as he looked down at the carpet, trying not the let his tears win the battle.

While opening up about his feelings was something FP usually didn't do, it was something he needed to learn in order for her to trust him again and see that this time he was dead serious about their relationship. It was just the first sacrifice he was making and the first challenge he was facing to let her know that she meant the world to him. Alice truly seemed to soften now, as she nervously crossed her arms against her chest, taking a step into his direction so she had a better look at his eyes.

''Then why did you say it?'' She quietly whispered, her eyes glinstering in the tiny bit of light in the room. This was something she had wanted to ask all those months now. Because she had never had the chance to ask him the truth, she had always filled in the answer for herself.

She told herself that he had forgot about Charles, or that he didn't matter because he wasn't alive anymore. At least, that was what FP thought at that moment, while Alice had been working with him for a while that moment. It made it all so much more painful, as his words echoed through her mind every time she looked at her son and seeing a younger version of FP. His hair and his eyes may be hers, but everything else was him.

''I had already lost one child because of my screw up behaviour. I thought I'd even killed one because I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I drove you into Hal's arms, I let him take away our baby from you.'' He cracked out, feeling his throat tighten as he spoke.

Even if Alice had been the one that sobbed into his arms telling him that she was the one responsible for their son's death, he had always thought otherwise. He was the one that had driven her away, he was the one that never suspected that something more was going on when she wanted to talk to him.

Alice let her tears fall once she saw the broken look in his soft brown eyes. She had no idea that this was the way he felt. Did he really held himself accountable for what they thought happened to their son? He had never told her that this guilt was eating him alive. She wanted to talk, but he wasn't done yet.

''All I wanted was to prove to the two children I had left that I wasn't a screw up. That I could do better. That I would do anything for their happiness, even if it meant breaking our hearts.'' His tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall, and he firmly grabbed her hand, placing it over his own heart, hoping that she could feel it beating. It had always beaten for her, and he was sure that would never stop.

She didn't object but cried even harder when she felt the warm touch of his hand and his other once placed over their handhold. For a moment she felt so selfish, as she never had taken a moment to talk to him about their kid and what he had felt. It had always been about her. FP had always been a closed book and she felt guilty about that she never thought about talking to him with that knowledge.

''I was so close losing the both of them, that I couldn't waste my second chance. I knew that I could never have one with our kid, which is why I had to prove myself now. That's why I chose her, cause choosing her meant choosing my children. To me she's nothing more than the mother of Jughead and Jellybean.'' He pleaded, as he squeezed her hand. His gaze had never left her eyes for a second, and she couldn't stop looking into his eyes either. She looked down to their hands who were still intertwined and pressed against his chest.

Part of her wanted to scream to him, telling him that even when that was true, his words didn't hurt any less. But Alice was a mother, a parent, just like FP was. Hearing him explain his actions made her realize that maybe she would have done the same in his postion. Heck, she did do the same when she was pregnant with Charles. She choose the Northside life to give him a brighter future, without considering her own, or his feelings. How could she hold something against him if she had done the same all those years ago, that was shaped their lives in what they had become?

''And me? What am I to you?'' She asked quietly, seeing the expression on his face change. He was scared. Scared of saying the wrong thing as this was were it went wrong the last time. He hadn't thought through his words and then he had hurt her in a way he never intended to.

''My Kryptonite.'' He told her after a few seconds of silence.

She looked down, but he pushed her head up again by putting his index finger under her chin. There was no better metaphor to describe what she meant to him. She was his biggest weakness, the only thing could defeat him, the only thing that could change him. She was his opposite and yet she was the same. She was the one that completed him, that kept him grounded.

''It scares the hell out of me, Alice. But you are. You know me like nobody else ever will. You are the one that reminds me of who I truly am.'' He whispered close to her, but instead looking at him she slowly took back her hand and walked away from him.

She couldn't hear those words right now, especially not because they were true. He looked hurt when she broke their touch and stepped back, and asked her with his eyes what was wrong. Did he say something hurtful again? Didn't he fight enough?

''I know I am. That's the problem, FP. You can't breathe with me in your life. I'm the one that destroys you. That's why we won't work.'' She stated coldly as a way to disguise her own feelings.

How could she be with a man if she was going to make them both suffer? Why would they put each other through that if it was meant to break down eventually.

He couldn't stand her saying those things any longer and made his way over to her, grabbing her lower arms for her to have to look up to him. His eyes glistened, but this time it wasn't because of the tears that were about to drop. This time it was hope. It was his will to fight.

''You're not destroying me, Alice.'' He said sternly, cupping her cheeks, as her sad eyes locked with his full of fire.

''You're the one that makes it worth it to keep fighting, to never give up. I need my Kryptonite. I need you to survive. Only by accepting it I'll grow stronger. We'll grow stronger.'' He pleaded, bring her face close to his and resting her forehead against his own. She had placed her hands on his and intertwined them before she slowly brought them back down to free her face form his hold.

''We've tried before, FP. Why try again? Who says we'll work this time? What if we do fall apart once more?'' She sniffed, being so tired of getting hurt over and over again and too afraid to take the risk and get her heart broken for it to heal never again. She loves him, but she couldn't put herself out there knowing that they might destroy the other.

''Cause that's what we do. We fall apart, and we complete again. But this time it will end there. One more try, cause that's all we need.'' He told her truthfully, as he grabbed her hands again, squeezing them assuringly.

He had no clue where all of this was coming from, but he was going to fight as long as he had to to win her back. If he could get a second chance with the son he thought was dead, then he was going to fight for her second chance too. Things weren't impossible as long as you were filling to fight for it.

''One more try?'' She whispered hopefully, squeezing back. There appeared a smile on his face as he saw her eyes beaming again.

Maybe she was taking a big risk by putting her heart out again, leaving it so open and vulnerable for him to break again, but she didn't want her fear to control her life any longer. She owed trying with him once more this to herself.

''One more try.'' He whispered back, and now cupped her cheeks with full confidence as he brought her face to his to finally kiss her after being separated for months.

He would always remember the sweet taste of her lips, but nothing compared to feeling her soft mouth against his own. But this time they weren't playing. This time it was all or nothing.

''So, you and I, it's the real thing this time, right? No more secrets, no more lies.'' She asked insecure, as she broke away from the kiss.

''Just you and I.'' He planted another soft kiss on her lips, to assure her that he wasn't going anywhere, not this time. After their lips broke free from each other she fell into his embrace, keeping him as close as humanly possible.

There were a thousand things they could talk about right now, but that wouldn't get them any further. It was time to let go of the past and focus on their future. He needed her to survive just as much as she needed him the same way.

''I always thought he looked more like you.'' Alice suddenly said, surprising FP who needed a moment to process what she was referring too. She pushed herself back a little without taking her hands of his waist.

''Everything about him always reminded me of you, which made it a lot harder not to tell you. I'm so sorry.'' She cried quietly, as the guilt of keeping their son away from him hit her harder now they had talked things through.

He rubbed her back and sushed her, as the anger he had felt for a minute had completely disappeared. They both made their fair share of mistakes, and in her case she couldn't even have told him is she wanted to.

''Just so you know, if there had been a possibility, I would have told you, no matter what situation we would have been in at the time. You're not a screw-up dad, you hear me?'' This time she was the one cupping his cheeks, and he sighed contently, needing to hear those words for at least one time.

''I messed up more times than I am proud of, Alice. I am not sure I would have told me if I was in your shoes. It's okay.'' He said quietly, slowly shooting her hair now. Her eyes shot up at him, as her heart started aching as he spoke.

There had been moments where she tried to hate him, tried to forget him, tried to tell herself things were better this way. But one things she always had been sure about. She wanted him to know about Charles. She always had been aware of the fact that it could be a huge issue for his family to go through, but she wasn't going to make that same mistake again. It had never been about her not trusting him.

''No, it's not. You're an amazing father, FP. You faced your demons and became the man your kids deserve.'' She softly brushed his stubble, and saw his eyes light up as the words left her mouth. He didn't understand why he got the chance to try it with her all over her again but if there was a God he would thank him or her on his bare knees everyday.

''I hope I can become the man you deserve too, Alice.'' He whispered, and kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer. She was slowly relaxing in his arms, as she now gave into the exhaustion that was flowing through her body.

''Come, let's get you to bed.'' He chuckled slightly, as he pushed her away a little and brought over to her side. She obeyed and laid down, closing her eyes instantly. She gestured for his hands, and opened her eyes with all the power she had left as she couldn't reach him.

''You'll lay with me, right? I want this night to be our new start. The start of our lives together.'' She mumbled, as she turned around to face him. He had walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled off his flannel, which left him in a plain white shirt and climbed into bed next to her.

He pulled her close and she took the opportunity to nuzzle her neck in the crook of his neck. For a moment he opened his mouth to say something, but then he noticed her slow breathing rhythm and understood that she had fallen asleep. There were a thousand things on his mind, but it could wait. He had his whole life to express to her how much she means to him and there was no doubt in the fact that he would tell her that every single day.


End file.
